


Not-So-Lone Wolf

by sketchyelvenass



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Jesse McCree, Dubious Consent, Human Genji Shimada, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Omega Genji Shimada, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyelvenass/pseuds/sketchyelvenass
Summary: Jesse has a burning crush on an older Alpha Hanzo, but he's just a Beta. It could never work. Growing up traditionally Hanzo most defiantly wanted an exemplary small and submissive Omega. But Jesse doesn't know everything about what led the Shimada brothers to flee their country and join Overwatch. He doesn't know about the shadows that stalk Hanzo waiting to strike.





	1. Chapter 1

The wolf was cunning, aloof, dangerous, and oh so attractive. Jesse McCree couldn’t focus on much else when the alpha was in the room. He was ten years his senior, his long grey and white hair proving that if nothing else, his golden yakuza tattoo always on display though he had no need of it now. It has been half a year since the archer became a member of Overwatch and a lot longer than that since he’d first met him in Japan, but still Jesse felt the same as he did all those years ago.

 

“You’re staring again.” Genji’s small laugh as he sat down bringing Jesse back to reality. He looked to his friend, the green hair and deep brown eyes like his brother greeting him.

 

“I know.” Jesse said as he looked down at his plate of meatloaf and saltless potatoes supplied by the Overwatch cafeteria. He poked at them with his fork. Jesse had an excellent sense of smell for a beta and could scent the amusement coming off of Genji, leaving him feeling anything but.

 

“If you knew, you wouldn’t be staring. I promise you he notices, friend. Has since when you first visited us in Hanamura… what? Ten years ago now? You should talk to him.” He said in between mouthfuls.

 

The clattering of Jesse’s fork falling to his plate sombered Genji’s teasing face. He always said that, ever since they’d became friends through the shame of Blackwatch. With a heavy sigh Jesse whisphered, giving him the same cowardly answer he always  has. “I’m a beta, Genji. He wouldn’t want to mate with someone like me. It would just be best to remain friends with him.”

 

The first time Jesse confided in Genji, about a month after the pair joined,  the omega had laughed then become so serious Jesse thought he was going to fight him. He would have too, if after the almost hour of grilling questions, Genji decided he was unfit to court his brother. The green haired brother seemed to give Jesse his blessing at the end, but scared of getting the rejection he’s been reciting to himself the gunslinger hasn’t done anything with it.

 

“You never know, Jesse.” Genji replied not bothering to lower his voice even as Hanzo approached. It was obvious Genji had blabbed how Jesse felt about him. It was obvious enough to Jesse that, if Hanzo knew and did nothing about it, it was answer enough to how Hanzo felt about him. The scent that came off of him when he came to stand by Genji almost had Jesse floor all the same. It was incredibly strong, more so than usual, invading his senses and making Jesse wish he could stand there for a long while. He was a Beta so any pheromone soaked scent would have no actual effect on his inhibitions, but he liked the way Hanzo smelt, always, he wanted to drown in that smell. But he could have sworn the archer was on supressiants. Was it usual for one’s scent to permeate through the drugs?

 

“I am sorry to interrupt.” He said with a glance at Jesse. “We’ve got a mission, Genji.” No sooner had he said it the little buzzer attached to Genji’s belt go off. Jesse’s identical pager did not, he would be staying on base.

 

The brothers always were sent together. Jesse didn’t resent it, but every time without fail, it made him curious why. He had tried asking Genji, but the ninja only shrugged with a ‘I dunno.’ Jesse didn’t want to admit to himself that he doubted his friend, but at the same time if Genji didn’t wanna tell him he’d respect that.

 

Genji got up, giving a peace sign to Jesse before the brothers headed off. He smiled back and once they left tried to eat the rest of his dinner. The whole while he stayed as long as Hanzo’s strong scent lingered. Once the smell of lightning and rain finally dissipated Jesse cleaned his dishes and left the mess hall.

 

There wasn’t much to do on base that Jesse was good at. He couldn’t sit behind a desk and manage intel or defenses. He didn't have the brains to even begin to help Mercy in the med bay. Really the only thing he was good at was gunslinging and ever since Blackwatch was exposed and put down there wasn’t much need for that. He used to be sent to recon a lot, but that easily became the ninja trained brothers’ job once they arrived.

 

Jesse headed to the training range. Might as well keep up on the only thing he was best at. He met Hana Song on the cliffside range practicing outside her mech. She was a short, cute omega, but boy could she land those headshots. Even Jesse would be hesitant about entering a dual with her.

 

“Howdy, Hana!” Jesse waved as he caught her reloading her pistol.

 

“Hiya, Jes. What are you here for?” She asked pausing the simulation through their pager that she wore like a watch.

 

“Just killin’ time. Ain’t got a mission and unfortunately I ain’t good for much else.” He shrugged. Hana smiled working to reset the training sim on her wrist.

 

“There are plenty of helpful jobs around base to do. You could go clean the men’s room in the training lounge, your boyfriend was in there earlier and stunk up the whole place.” She laughed when she saw Jesse turn bright red.

 

“God...” He said running his hand down his face in annoyance. Genji and Hana could be twins the way they teased him. Why were they his closest friends again? But since she mentioned it, Jesse was close enough to Hana to know she was on supressiants for her heats, if he didn’t know her he wouldn’t be able to tell she was an omega from the way she smelled. He sighed trying to let go of his embarrassment. “So I’m not the only one to notice he smell different? I thought he was on supressiants.”

 

Hana hummed hitting the start button on the sim. Instantaneously the two of them were surrounded by training bots. “Most kills wins. Loser has cleaning duty tomorrow.” She said as she took two bots out. 2-0, Hana.

 

“C’mon, Hana! That ain’t fair.” He smiled accepting the challenge unholstering Peacemaker. Fanning the hammer he took out four bots in succession. 4-3, Jesse.

 

Hana and Jesse were back to back. The sound of gun fire and breaking bots filling the training ground. When the waves of bots finally stopped Jesse actually had to stop and sit on the ground. He had his long legs out in front of him as he was reloading Peacemaker, he never left her empty. Hana was still standing with a wide ass grin on her face.

 

“23 to 25. I win.”

 

Man was Jesse getting sloppy. They had only been at it for five minutes. True he is rarely in a situation when there is an unlimited amount of men coming at him, but if this hadn’t been a simulation and Hana hadn’t had his back he would have been in serious trouble there. “Alright , I get it. You win, princess.” He huffed. He needed to train with Hana more often.

 

“Watch it, grandpa.” She spat back playfully handing Jesse his hat which had fallen off during the last wave.

 

Jesse took it thankfully as he got back up. “Thanks. I know you end up busy most days, but anytime we’re both free I would love to do this again sometime.” She agreed and they both left to the showers.

 

Hana said goodbye before disappearing behind the woman’s bathroom and as he entered the men’s he learned she was right about Hanzo leaving his scent behind. Unlike the spacious, airy cafeteria the bathrooms were closed off which kept the smell inside. Jesse quickly took a shower and ran off to his room to escape before he did something as childish as jerk off to Hanzo’s scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak inside Hanzo's brain. And a little foreshadowing...

_ “Hanzo, you are the next leader of the Shimada clan… make sure to protect your brother… I am very proud of both of you.”  _

 

Those words Sojiro said to Hanzo on his deathbed, he would never forget them. Since that moment he knew they had to leave Japan. He was sure his father knew too. After Overwatch was found medaling in the affairs of the yakuza the clan rapidly lost respect and faith in the dying leader. Whether he knew or not that the elders had already asked Hanzo to kill his untamable little brother, he didn’t say.

 

Hanzo tried not to think about how horribly wrong their escape had went. How their mother plus the entire rest of the Shimada clan had been butchered and the brothers framed. They were wanted across most of the world for the massacre. Hanzo knew the only place they could run was Overwatch. The vigilante group knew the truth, at least the higher ups did. Joining them was like being in witness protection, they just suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth. They were as safe as they could be and he hoped his father’s spirit knew.

 

But of course life was never without inconvenient surprises. During his mandatory check up with Dr. Ziegler he was told he had to quit his suppressants for a cycle or risk permanently upsetting his hormones. He had a couple days at most until he started rutting and the others were starting to notice.

 

Mercy had assured him they had plans and procedures in place to help both alphas and omegas through their cycles. 36 hours before his cycle hit he would be mostly isolated from the group in a specially designed corner of the base. 

 

He could take a partner if he wanted, but the one person on base he trusted enough to get to know intimately was Jesse McCree. The cowboy was beyond blatant in how he felt, the only thing he had not done was admit it to him. Hanzo didn’t mind the attention and McCree was good looking for an American. He liked him as well in honest. Jesse’s scent wasn’t laced with pheromones, but the archer could always find his head turning to see him whenever he smelt citrus and cloves in the room. The problem lied in the fact that he was a male beta. 

 

It wasn’t that he thought it impossible or wrong, despite the elders his father had raised him to be a decent human being. Hanzo knew himself and how little conscious thought he had during his ruts, even though it had been at least two years since he’s had one. He worried he wouldn’t have enough control to not hurt Jesse in the middle of his cycle, and unlike an omega- or even another alpha for that matter- betas were not geared to do little else but have sex for about a week. Hanzo did consider asking the cowboy, the only real thing stopping him was himself.

 

“Brother! Brother… _ Hanzo _ !” Genji finally snapped reaching across the space between them in the air carrier to tap his knee. The archer jumped at the contact, but quickly composed himself.

 

“I am sorry. Yes?” He sighed running a hand through his silver hair. That’s right. That was years ago. Now they were on their way back to base from a successful recon. 

 

“You really should see Angela when we get back. You haven’t been yourself the last few days and on top of that your pheromones are so strong, I’d probably be flinging myself at you right now weren’t I your brother.”

 

He didn’t want to admit it, but Genji was right. He was already beginning to feel more agitated and he was doing things with more force than he meant to. The hungry, fevered side of himself was slowly slipping out and he had no way to stop it. It probably wasn’t the best of ideas for him to be on active missions still, but he could not let Genji go by himself. His old clan was still looking for them and their first strategy would most certainly be to kidnap Genji and use the omega brother as bait. The worst part is that it would work too.

 

“I know, Genji. I think my body is trying to disapell the drugs quickly. I  _ have  _ been on them since we left Japan.” He glanced at Genji’s vibrant green hair. On top of everything else that seemed to be the last straw for the elders, Hanzo was glad that he got to keep it.

 

“I do not disagree, but I think it’s coming sooner than you realize. Just be careful alright?” He had that edge to his voice that said what he wouldn’t out loud.  _ Alphas in ruts are dangerous.  _ Not just for others, but themselves too. “You don’t have to go through your cycle alone…” Genji ventured. “I’ve already told you how McC-”

 

“-And I have told you, that he’s a beta! Willing or no it is difficult for male betas to-” Hanzo interrupted to be cut off himself when the craft pinged telling the brothers that they had docked in the Overwatch hanger. Genji just let the argument drop. He loved his too uptight brother and his crazy doe-eyed friend, but he knew when to give space. Beside it wasn’t like Hanzo listened to him much anyway.

 

They unloaded some of the supplies they had needed for the mission. Genji reminding Hanzo, once more, that he should see Mercy before he left. Hanzo groaned and said he’d think about it.

 

Once Genji was out of the room he allowed himself to panic. As soon as the doors of the aircraft had opened and the air from the base invaded his sense he could smell every single person on base. Every unsuppressed omega on base. Hanzo collapsed to the ground covering his mouth and nose with his hand in an attempt to dilute the scents. It did not help much at all. After a couple deep breaths he slowly stood up. He tried to ignore the fact that his pants felt too heavy and his skin too hot. He looked around to find where Genji had set his pack, when he did he fished out the spray can of scent mask. After using the entire rest of the can he began a fast paced walk towards the med bay, hoping the fake pheromones would at least keep the omegas from jumping him.

 

He got so close. Two halls away. It was a miracle really. Even at two in the morning there was usually  _ someone  _ awake, but he had run into no one. 

 

_ Just two more halls. Two more. Two… _

 

Hanzo tried thinking. Each step was a coherent movement made fighting against the wolf inside him to break down the next door and rut into whomever wasn’t strong enough to push him off. So close, but so far. His miracle ran out. He had no need to break down the next door because it opened all it’s own. McCree didn’t get more than a step outside his door when he was being pushed back inside by a lost Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy. I apologize I'm a horrible tease... thank you for the support anyway <3 gives me inspiration


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree tries to be decent, but he doesn't need a whole lot o' convincin' to be swept away in a moment. He learns being swept away is dangerous...

Jesse heard the sound of his door closing as he was pushed to the wall just inside his room. He was startled and it took him a second for his eyes to adjust to see it was Hanzo pinning him against the wall. The force of the grip on his arms almost hurt. Jesse thought he had done something to incur the wolf’s wrath at two in the morning.

 

“Hanzo? Darlin’... what-oh?” He stopped mid sentence when the archer buried his face in his neck. “ _Jesse..”_ he purred. Then Jesse  could smell the heady, feral pheromones that mingled with Hanzo’s regular scent. _Oh fuck._ Jesse thought making the mistake of leaving his mouth open.

 

Hanzo lunged on it with a growl, crashing their mouths together, biting his lip. He released Jesse’s hands to rip open the gunslinger’s plaid nightshirt as his hips began to rock again his thighs. As much as Jesse wanted to let Hanzo’s hands continue their journey down his body as the archer kissed him and grinded his growing erection on him, he couldn't in good conscious do so.

 

It took all of Jesse’s strength to grip Hanzo’s hands away from his hips and flip them, pinning the alpha to the wall. “Hanzo, Darlin’, Sweet Pea. What the fuck?! You’re rutting?”

 

“Obviously.” The wolf growled, displaying his canines as he struggled to free his hands. Jesse held tight. Hanzo was strong, but Jesse was bigger giving him the advantage. “Why are you stopping me? You want me. _This._ ” He hissed rocking his hips forward for emphasis.

 

“Honest, I really do Darlin’… ” Jesse admitted. “But, I ain’t the kinda man to take advantage of this kinda situation.”

 

The air was growing tight with tension, making it hard to breath, to think. Hanzo was getting increasingly hot underneath Jesse. His face was flushed, sweat noticeably pooling on his brow, his skin felt so hot in Jesse’s hand he felt he’d get burned. The cowboy swallowed hard stuck at the crossroads.

 

Then he was on the ground, out of breath, with Hanzo on top of him. The alpha had kneed him in the gut just hard enough to wind him and taking the opportunity to pin him to the ground. “I know how aroused you are.” He said with a moan rubbing their hard members together through the clothing of their pants. “It is true, I have very little control of myself, but I am glad it was _you_ I ran into on base, Jesse McCree.”

 

Jesse groaned, throwing his head back, hands on Hanzo’s side as the archer relentlessly bucked his hips against him. Hanzo leaned over him to desperately kiss him again. The cowboy was only human.

 

He fought back with his own lips and hips, trying to match Hanzo’s pace. He was so close already. The archer smelt like sex and a brewing storm on the cusp of pouring. It was hot and humid and Jesse reveled in it, not because it was alpha, but because it was Hanzo. The gunslinger allowed his hands to glide down and around to grip Hanzo’s ass receiving a pleased growl from the archer.  

 

Hanzo’s moth kissed down from Jesse’s mouth along his jaw and down his neck. His beard tickling his skin the whole way, but in the way that only pushed to McCree closer to the edge. When the alpha bit hard into the curve of his neck, drawing blood, Jesse shouted. He let his head roll back with the euphoric wave of pleasure that came with his release.

 

When he came back, his head still buzzing, Hanzo had pulled down Jesse’s pants and ruined boxers to expose his messy, wet cock. Seconds later the archer was naked himself still rubbing on Jesse’s groin desperately, the beginnings of his knot only just showing. Jesse smirked with a small gasp chasing it.

 

“As nice as that feels, Darlin’, I don’t think you’ll get want you want fast enough that way.” He shifts stopping Hanzo’s rhythm. The archer would have growled, but Jesse lifting him up to move them to his bed made him grunt in surprise instead. “There… it’s all proper now.” He laughed as he had Hanzo’s back to the head board.

 

Hanzo was a beautiful man from afar, but up close, naked with his legs spread and Jesse between them, Snow White had no chance. Jesse was quick to grab his lube from his bedside drawer and eagerly begin working Hanzo’s cock. He stroked slow a few times making Hanzo impatiently growl before Jesse held his hand tight around the alpha’s knot as he wrapped his mouth around his prick. He greedily took as much of it into his mouth as he could in and out and in. Hanzo’s knot steadily grew in the tight ring of his hand, Jesse smiling around him from every noise that escaped the exquisitely handsome man. The archer’s hands in his hair pulling tight, the huff of Japanese swears and Jesse’s name, the tremble of Hanzo’s cock in his mouth, Jesse knew the other was so close.

 

With his free hand, which had been shamelessly stroking himself, he glided up the toned muscle of Hanzo’s abdomen. In the middle of the moment he almost thought he heard Hanzo whisper _are you sure?,_ but his answer to the question whether it was asked or not was Jesse roughly grabbing Hanzo’s chest and teasing the pierced nipple that adorned it. Hanzo wasn’t the first man that Jesse had had, but he was the only alpha so he wasn’t really prepared when the alpha’s knot popped to its full size in his hand and poured more thick white cum into his mouth than he thought possible.

 

Valiantly Jesse tried to swallow as much of the load as he could. Still plenty fell on to the sheets as he had to pull away to breath, managing to keep his hand tight around Hanzo’s knot. The alpha moaned below him, continuing to gently thrust his hips. When his eyes opened his pupils were blown wide and Jesse was stunned. The view before him he wanted to brand into his brain: Hanzo’s hair messily tossed and his skin shiny from sweat, the alpha breathing heavy. Unfortunately Hanzo’s pleasure from his orgasm was short lived, Jesse’s hand couldn’t maintain the constant tightness to keep the alpha’s knot. It left the wolf unsated, rutting, and able to move.

 

“ _More!”_ Suddenly Hanzo moved  with dominating speed and strength to move himself a top Jesse, flipping the beta over and digging his nails along his back. Jesse gasped, a little in surprise, a little in arousal, and a little in fear. He felt Hanzo’s swollen cock impatiently glide between his cheeks.

 

Jesse’s eyes went wide. He struggled under Hanzo’s vice grip on his hips, he needed to call Ange. He should’ve known better, he should’ve called her when he realized Hanzo was rutting. Jesse couldn’t remember the last time he bottomed. He wasn’t prepared and Hanzo was impatient, there was no way that Jesse could take Hanzo’s cock or knot right now. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Jesse panicked, realizing he couldn’t throw the alpha off of him in this position.

 

Before the situation could become any more dangerous the door to Jesse’s room opened. In rushed Angela, Gabe, and Genji to pull Hanzo off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a while to get out. I only feel comfortable writting smut at home and work interferes with that. But here it is, thank you for the comments and kudos <3 I appreciate them lots!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is an incredibly awkward, almost disturbing thought of the idea of your best friend and your bother potentially having almost pretty much sex and you still sorta play wingman.

McCree hated everything about this. He sat on one of the hard metal chairs in the med bay.  _ Least they could do was make ‘em comfortable.  _ He grumbled in his thoughts, the only place he was safe at the moment. Outside his head, he was at the end of a long lecture from Angela. Gabriel stood quietly beside wearing that nerve racking pokerface of his. Of course it was made sure he was okay, and dressed, before chewing his ear out. He hated it because she was right, but the patronizing tone from the doctor just made him irritated. With Angela’s third ‘you should have called me’ Jesse snapped a little.

 

“I know Ange! I know. I thought that too late when I realized I couldn’t throw Hanzo off of me.” He softened a little, sinking back into the chair. He put his hand to his face, dragging it down to nervously scratch his beard. “I’m sorry. I know I should have, but…” he trailed off. 

 

Finally Gabriel sighed. It was heavy, weighing on Jesse’s ears. Hearing the disappointed sound from the man who is the closest thing the cowboy has ever had to a father got to him much more than Mercy’s lecture. “Jesse. We can’t do anything about the damage that’s been done. I, for one, hope to never see you naked ever again. In the future we just want you to use your head, that’s all I’m going to say. Now I have to go help Jack finish up some paperwork before the sun rises.” 

 

He left and Jesse felt like absolute crap. The silence left after the gentle thump of the metal door was awkward and the air was charged. Angela had gone to looking over the files one more time while Gabriel said his piece. He cleared his throat. “I am sorry, Ange. You have every right to be mad at me, making’ ya work so early in the mornin’.”

 

“I’m not  _ mad.  _ I am  _ worried. _ ” She said curtly not looking up from the papers. That was fair, but he still had the feelin’ she was a little mad. 

 

It had taken a large dose of sedative to get Hanzo calm enough to be dressed and carried to one of the isolation rooms. When they grabbed the alpha to pull him off he snarled and his tattoo glowed, threatening to release the wolf. Jesse was still shocked by Hanzo’s dominating display, but instinctively tried to calm him. Softly whispering  _ it’s alright. It’s gonna be okay, darlin’ _ , long enough for the medicine to course through his body. “Is he okay?” McCree asked genuinely concerned for his friend too. 

 

This time Angela sighed, putting down her papers and finally sitting in her chair. “Physically he’s one hundred percent. Mentally… eventually he’ll stabilize.” She sounded exhausted. Most wouldn’t guess from anything about her, from her shape to her demeanor, but Jesse knew the kind hearted doctor was an alpha. Despite her best efforts, the gunslinger could tell she was upset because she, better than anyone that had been in the room, empathized with Hanzo.

 

“Eventually…” he repeated. “Did I really fuck up that bad?”

 

“I understand you did not do it on purpose, and Hanzo will too.  It is, however, rather agonizing to have a partner removed once a cycle has already started. His rut is going to be much harder on him.”

 

That made Jesse feel even worse, but he felt he deserved it. He was the one with the clear head, he shouldn’t have given in. Hanzo was in pain because of him and he couldn’t even apologize for the next several days. With one more apology and a thank you Jesse left the med bay.

 

The next three days were hell on Jesse’s nerves. He didn’t have much to do except clean and go to the shooting range. Either did little to stop his brain from wondering how Hanzo was doing. Mercy was not helping never giving him anything more than  _ “As well as he can be.”  _

 

_ He hates me now. He has to.  _ Jesse thought. He knew that couldn’t be true, but he still couldn’t help the thought. Genji had also been avoiding him since that night. He didn’t know how much he knew, but every time he tried to approach him the ninja came up with an excuse to have to disappear. The whole mess aside he really just missed his friends. A flick to his head woke him from his thoughts.

 

“Hellooo? Earth to grandpa? Do you read?” Hana’s voice rang. She had sat down across from him with her breakfast. He gave her a genuine smile even though it lacked mirth. This is why they were friends. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. What were you sayin’ princess?” He poked at his now cold sausage and eggs.

 

“I was saying you’ve been out of it recently. I kicked your ass worse than usual on the range yesterday.” She said shoving two forkfuls of scrambled eggs into her mouth. 

 

He nibbled at his sausage quietly. He appreciated that Hana was trying to cheer him up, he had told her what happened, but it was hard to shoo away his dark thoughts. “I’ve just been distracted.” He took his hat off to run a hand through his hair and placed it back on his head. “It gets hard to be cheery when I’ve fucked up so bad that even Genji hates me.”

 

Jesse looked up to see Hana’s bemused expression, fork stopped halfway to her mouth. She set it down to laugh. Jesse frowned, obviously not finding his lament amusing. It took the young celebrity a moment to compose herself. “What makes you think he hates you?”

 

“One does not avoid someone for days and not hate them.” Jesse said, done with his breakfast as he threw his napkin on his plate. The omega looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Then she burst into a small fit of laughter again. “If you know something, princess, please enlighten me.”

 

“Jesse, he doesn’t hate you, he-” The device on Jesse’s hip buzzed cutting Hanna off. On the screen was his assignment to get ready for a mission and report in the next hour. Whatever Hana wanted to say Jesse had no time to hear. 

 

When he got to the air dock he saw his recon partner and his gut sank. Genji was sitting, being debriefed by Mercy and Gabriel, as he sharpened his katana. The ninja sheathed his blade and stood when Jesse approached, whatever their current personal issue was the cowboy was not going to let it affect the mission. Still it was really awkward trying not to talk to him more than necessary. 

 

The shuttle was like a miniature jet plane. It had a small cockpit with a not too much larger, but comfortable cabin. There was enough space to lie down and sleep in the sometimes long flight times. That is what Jesse tried to do, fall asleep on one of the couches that pulled out into a cot, with his back to Genji, but he was too anxious for sleep.

 

Genji had just changed the radio in the cabin to some god awful rap song, as Jesse sat up to try and talk to him.  The cowboy reached over to silence the com receiving a concerned, but mildly annoyed look from the other. 

 

“We need to talk, Genji.”

 

“About what?”

 

“ _ About what?  _ ‘Bout the the fact that you hate me? Listen, Genji, I am real sor-“

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Genji said throwing his hands out in front of himself. “I don’t hate you, Jesse. Why would you think I hate you?”

 

“Usually you don’t avoid someone for days unless you hate them.” He replied somewhat indignant.

 

The other was quiet for a moment. The cold air in the aircraft nipped at Jesse’s arm in the silence. He ran his metal hand over the skin of his arm, the technology to keep it warm enough to feel similar to his skin he would never understand, but he was sure grateful for it.

 

Finally Genji sighed running a hand through his green mop and down over the back of his neck.

 

“I was not avoiding you because I hate you… It is just a bit awkward for me, you know? I, of course, was let in on the situation because he is my brother and a reclusive person. I don’t disprove, the opposite actually. But the image of it, it seems, I was not completely prepared for.”

 

Mcree burst out laughing. He couldn’t help himself, and Genji slowly followed suit. Soon they were both were finally at the point of tears when they stopped. Jesse sobered a bit wiping his eyes. He felt the most relaxed as he had been in the last few days he felt he could now manage sleep, but he still had that one kernel of anxiety gnawing at his heart. Before he could think better of the question he just blurts it out.

 

“Do you think Hanzo hates me now? ‘Cause I couldn’t go all the way?”

 

Genji makes a face, but composes himself enough to comfort his best friend. “Dude, you might have hurt his massive ego a bit, but I doubt he hates you either. Besides, it isn’t uncommon, especially now a days, that alphas are kicked outa beds before their knotts swell.”

 

“But, I didn’t even-”

 

“ _ Please,  _ for the sake of my sanity, do not finish that sentence.” The ninja said cutting him off.

 

“Sorry… thanks, Genji.” Jesse says after a small awkward silence that quickly dissipates. They settle into small talk about the separate inconsequential things they did the day before. Jesse was about to lie down again, and this time sleep would likely come, but as he thought about it Athena pinged on the com system alerting them that their destination was about 30 minutes out. So much for that idea, the cowboy would have to manage with the little sleep he had. Even though it was a simple mission him and Genji still should discuss some actual strategy before they land.  

**Author's Note:**

> I had an Idea... gonna try and make more than just pwp. Lemme know thoughts and feelings <3 thank you for reading.


End file.
